


Good For You

by dustyr0se



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Harry Styles Fanfiction, Harry Styles One Shots, Harry Styles Smut, One Direction Fanfiction, One Direction Imagines, Sexual Content, Smut, dirty imagines, one direction one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustyr0se/pseuds/dustyr0se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I swear,” Harry mumbled, moving my hair out of my face and tucking strands behind my ear, “You will be the utter death of me.” His voice was husky and low, if I wasn’t this close to him I probably wouldn’t have heard him.</p><p>I smirked, kissing the tip of his nose. “Well I hope,” he nudged his head forward, closing his eyes as if to kiss my lips, but I pushed myself off of him, “you can stay alive for the show.” At that Harry’s lips adorned a smirk and he placed his hand on his knee.</p><p>My dress was sliding down now, my fingers slowly nipping at the sides to drag it down my body, my skin now showing more and more. I hadn’t worn a bra nor underwear, taking the risk that worked, and when Harry realized it, I noticed the white in his knuckles as he gripped his knee. I smiled to myself.</p><p>~<br/>Based on "Good For You," by Selena Gomez</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good For You

The dress wasn’t snug, nor too loose, in fact it fit just perfectly. It was my favorite piece of clothing to ever have in my closet. It would sit in my closet adorned on a hanger that I pushed all the way in the back so that nothing would dare touch it. When browsing for something to wear, I would sometimes come across it, and for a second, a very brief one, I would almost dare wear it.

Harry had no clue I had it. It was my own little secret. But it wasn’t just a secret you tell someone about, it was my secret weapon in which I planned to use in full force against him.

“Y/N?” His voice boomed through the hotel room, I heard him loud and clear in the bathroom as I finished getting ready. With the final touch of a dark berry lip, that admired the dress, I made my way out of the bathroom just as Harry appeared in the entry way. “Y/N…” He began to say my name once again, but once his darling eyes fell upon my figure I felt a smirk creep upon my lips, and I was failing incredibly at trying to hide it. I actually wasn’t even trying to hide it…at all.

“Yes?” I leaned back to grab an earring from the counter and began hooking it in my ear.

“Are you, um,” He swallowed hard, his voice shaky in all aspects, “are you ready to go?”

I smiled deviously, “Yep!” He blinked a few times as I finished fastening the earring. Once I was finished I pushed past him, waiting at the door. “Where do we have to go again?” One Direction was having a party to celebrate the success of their newest number one single, Drag Me Down. Parties in the middle of tours happened often, and I was always excited when I got to be a part of it. At these parties, people always got dressed up to the Nine’s, it was a nice release from the pressure that these boys were on on a daily basis.

I had another plan to release some of the pressure Harry was under.

“Um,” Harry was behind me now, shutting the hotel door, “There’s a room on the first floor.”

We made our way to the elevator in content silence. Inside the elevator, Harry pulled me close, tightening his arm around my waist whilst placing a kiss to the top of my head. “You look beautiful.” He whispered, making me blush.

I giggled, “Thank you,” and snuggled next to him, thinking about the events that would unravel later.

“Hey there you are!” When the elevator opened, Liam chimed, grinning at both of us. “Well don’t you two just look dapper.” He seemed to already have a few drinks in him with the way his goofy smile was adorning his face.

“Li, come on.” Sophia appeared at his side, sliding her hand into his and nodding toward the entrance of a hallway.

Following them, two members of the security team quickly welcomed us and opened the doors to a large conference room. The tables were removed, however, with only one used for refreshments and a bar was placed in the corner. We headed there first.

After everyone had their drinks the party truly began with a DJ, strobe lights, as if a club was built just for us.

“Y/N I have to say that dress is killer.” Sophia mentioned once we were on our second round of drinks. Liam was off doing what he does best, and Harry was talking to a crewmember. “No wonder Harry can barely keep his eyes off you.” She grinned, pursing her lips. I narrowed my eyes at her in a playful manor, trying my best not to blush and give it all away.

I glanced down, and then back at up at her. “You think?” She nodded, raising an eyebrow as if to say “duh,” and I found myself smirking. “Thank you.” My eyes shot over to Harry quickly, seeing that his were already on me.

Sophia and I started talking to Lottie about a new makeup trend and the minutes flew by. It was well into the night and we were all still going. I knew I needed to break Harry away sooner rather then later. That way we could have more time to do certain actions.

At the end of each sentence, my eyes found their way over to Harry. They shot to his shoulders and I imagined my hands gripping them. They dragged to his hips where my legs found their own personal spot as if my name was etched into his skin, claiming it as my own. I wasn’t sure how long I had been staring, but when Harry caught me, I immediately blushed and turned my gaze back to Sophia and Lottie. I had to blink fast to bring my focus back to the girls’ conversation.

“It’s really nice, you should try it.” Lottie finished just as I caught the tail end. I shot her a quick grin, letting her know that I was listening…when I really wasn’t.

“Can I steal Miss Y/N away from you ladies?” Harry had found his way over to us in the midst of the staring contest. His hands found their way to my waist as he stood over me, grinning at Lottie and Sophia.

“Yeah of course.” Sophie smirked, shooting me a wink. I think she knew what we were playing. “Have fun.” I heard her say as Harry took my hand, pulling us away from the party. Soon we were back out in the hotel lobby and he rushed toward the elevators.

“Where are we going?” I asked amused, glancing at our connected hands and then up at his face. He brought his free hand up to his face, pushing a piece of hair behind his hair as we waited for the elevator.

Harry waited until we were alone behind the closing doors on the elevator to answer me. “You know.” He grunted. Harry turned his body, facing me entirely, his body encompassing against the elevator wall. His head craned down, hand placed next to my head, lips getting closer and closer to my own. I broke the invisible barrier that was between us, crashing my lips to his, reaching my hands up to grab his face. If it were to stop and someone were to see us, we would probably be reprimanded for such a heated action.

The elevator dinged, startling us, and opening to reveal the large mirror and table that were on the wall opposite the elevators. It was a peculiar decoration, and as soon as we saw it, we started laughing, looking at ourselves in the mirror.

“Even in the reflection I want to have at you.” Harry leant down and whispered in my ear, his voice was low and deep. I reached my hand up to touch his cheek, placing a soft kiss to his lips. His arms snuck around my body, lifting me up and spinning me around. When my feet were back on the ground, my chest still touching his, I kept my hand on his neck, placing my forehead to his. In that quick second something switched inside of us both, where we had just been laughing, there was now a completely different look in both of our eyes.

I took in a deep breath, the smell of him fresh at the tip of my nose. I could sit here forever, just staring at him, but there was something I wanted more, something I found myself craving so much more and it was all at my doing.

Stepping back, away from Harry I twined my hand with his like I was knitting a scarf, his palm was soft, his fingers calloused at the tips. Smirking at him, I backed toward the hallway; his eyes were dead on me, staring straight through me like he had x-ray vision and was taking off my dress with his mind.

I had to admit I couldn’t wait to see it adorning the floor of our room, accompanied by his clothes as well.

I continued pulling him to our door, thankfully our room wasn’t too far down the hallway or else the janitors would have to be picking up after us, and I bet they wouldn’t be happy about it.

His hands slit to my bum as I brought out the key-card to open the door. It was only a matter of time before we were inside and having at each other.

Harry kicked the door shut behind him, twisting me around and wasting no time in placing his lips to mine, his hands cradling my body in the perfect way, making me fall into him more.

I broke the kiss suddenly, making him stare at me in confusion. “Wait…” I muttered, placing my hands to his chest, my fingers tapping at the points of his collarbone, trying to prolong this action, just to make him whine for me.

“That dress,” his hands snaked around my waist, pulling at the cloth of my dress, “is driving me crazy.”

“Shh.” Bringing my finger to his lips, I hushed him, watching carefully as his eyes hinted a shade darker. “You’re talking to much.”

Harry smirked underneath my finger and I dragged my hand around his mouth, tracing every so slightly around the edge, just above his lips so that it felt like a feather was drifting against his skin. I could see a slight blush creep upon his cheeks. I could read the playfulness within his stare. I could feel his grip on my waist tighten as if I were disappearing from him, when really I knew it was for the same reason we were standing before one another. The same reason we had both, without the coincidence of words, decided to leave the party. The same reason that we needed each other to feel complete. We needed to feel the other under the touch, the skin rubbing together, lips clashing as if a wave on the shore, writhing and groaning because of the moan of the other. Craving each other.

Just staring into his eyes told me all I needed to know and I pushed his hand away from my waist, watching his eyes narrow in my direction, but the play was still there. He knew what I was doing and he was going to let me do it. Harry loved the show and I was more then ready to give him one.

Harry backed away, listening to my motions and sitting down the edge of the bed, I saw his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard, waiting for me to begin.

“I’ve been waiting to do this all night.” I felt like the Queen of Seduction ready to take my prey, singing my sweet song of desire and desperation to get him to come close and feel the same things I was feeling. Harry was my prey, and I knew he was ready to be taken. Lightly, I traced my right hand up my left arm, bringing my fingers to hook at the strap of my dress, tugging it softly off my shoulder. Harry shuddered visibly. I licked my lips and waited a minute before continuing. “Is this what you want baby?” I asked him softly, my voice just above a whisper. Harry shifted uncomfortably on the bed, I knew it was killing him.

I did the same thing with the other strap of my dress, bringing my arms to my sides to keep the dress from falling too soon. It was my weapon and it was doing a damn good job so far. I took a step closer to Harry, watching as he straightened his back, thinking I was going to close the distance all at once.

He groaned and reached out his hand to which I pushed away, the motion of my arm cause the dress to slide down a little. “Whoops.” I smirked, looking down at it, then up at Harry through my lashes. “You have to tell me what you want.” I told him flirtatiously.

“I want you.” He replied impatient, reaching out his arm.

I didn’t push it away this time. “What was that?” I asked, dragged my lip against my teeth. Even though I was providing the torture, it was having the same effect on me as well. I wanted Harry the second we walked into this hotel room, but I needed to go through with my plan first. Then we would get what we both wanted and be satisfied.

“Y/N.” Harry tossed his head back, shutting his eyes. When he brought his head back, his eyes stared daggers straight into mine. “You’re. Killing. Me.”

“I know.” I grinned, taking another step toward him, seeing how eager he was to begin.

I decided to relieve some of the pressure and slid the dress down my body the slightest bit, revealing the top of my breasts. Harry hummed.

Only a second passed by and Harry’s impatience was becoming more and more evident. He reached forward, resting his hands on my waist and pulling me straight to him against the bed, I could feel his length through his pants, throbbing against his leg. My heart skipped a beat at the thought.

“I swear,” Harry mumbled, moving my hair out of my face and tucking strands behind my ear, “You will be the utter death of me.” His voice was husky and low, if I wasn’t this close to him I probably wouldn’t have heard him.

I smirked, kissing the tip of his nose. “Well I hope,” he nudged his head forward, closing his eyes as if to kiss my lips, but I pushed myself off of him, “you can stay alive for the show.” At that Harry’s lips adorned a smirk and he placed his hand on his knee.

My dress was sliding down now, my fingers slowly nipping at the sides to drag it down my body, my skin now showing more and more. I hadn’t worn a bra nor underwear, taking the risk that worked, and when Harry realized it, I noticed the white in his knuckles as he gripped his knee. I smiled to myself.

The dress pooled at my feet and I rubbed the back of my neck, lifting my hair off of it just the slightest, feeling it fall through my fingers like a waterfall. Harry groaned, keeping his deathly stare on me. I walked closer to him, resuming my place on his lap, my legs finding their place, fitting perfectly around his waist just like I knew they would and they had a thousand times before this. This makes it a thousand and one.

A low grunt came from Harry and his lips touched mine in a sloppy manor. He was standing now, and I didn’t even realize it because I was already so lost in him, gripping onto my bottom and laying me down on the bed. The plush duvet was cold against my bare skin, giving me goose bumps, but at that point I wasn’t sure if it was because of that, or because of Harry’s tongue poking at mine.

The kiss was rushed, but good, so, so good. I always thought, after knowing Harry for as long as I did he couldn’t get any better, that he reached his prime. But I was so wrong. Every time he touched me a certain way, a new way, it surprised me, the skin on the back of my neck standing up into spikes like a scared cat.

I moaned as I felt his length through his jeans. “Are you,” I said breathlessly into his mouth, “going to get naked any time soon?”

Harry chuckled deeply, “Is that what you want?”

I rolled my eyes. This was no time for him to play. It was time for me to have my fun with him, for me to have my control over him and enjoy it completely. I pushed him over, rolling on top of him. Harry smirked at me as he lay on the bed, gazing up at me through his long eyelashes. I slid my hand up Harry’s thigh, under his shirt, grazing over his stomach. My other hand rested on his hip and I ran my tongue over my teeth, thinking of which one I wanted to take off first: the shirt or the pants.

With the shirt, the agony comes the fastest, he gets anxious when he has to wait, when he doesn’t get what he wants in that first minute. With the pants, the tension rises, the heat speeds up, our breaths hitch all the faster.

I wanted to go with agony.

Taking my hands to the top of this shirt, I began to unbutton each black button on the silky material. His shirts were precious to him and ripping them would mean they weren’t precious to either of us any more. I handled them with care to reveal what lay underneath, the skin that mine ached to touch.

Harry grunted, taking his own fingers to his shirt, starting from the bottom and our hands met in the middle, making me giggle. “Somebody’s antsy.”

“Could you be any slower?” He retorted, sitting up to slide the shirt off his shoulders, tossing it over my head, landing on top of my dress, just how I had pictured.

He laid back down, enjoying my movements. I removed my hands from their work, taking my lip between my teeth. “Actually I can.” I told him as I started my hands at the nape of his neck, tracing any curve, any vein that he had. My fingers traced so lightly they were feathers along his sparrows; they were the tips of the leaves against the stem. I dragged my nail down the middle of his torso, watching his breath hitch because of me. I stopped them right above his jeans, skin from his hips spilling out of the sides.

Now I put both of my hands, my weapons of choice for the time being, on his thighs, my bum was beginning to get sore from sitting on his knees. My thumbs rubbed where they sat and I watched carefully as he wiggled in agony, just like I had hoped.

“Y/N…” Harry rubbed his face, making his voice muffled against his hands.

“What is it?” I asked provokingly.

Instead of replying, Harry shot up, pushing me back over to where my body laid the first time he plopped me down. He hovered over me now, his hands on either side of my head and his lips lowering to caress my neck. They were open and wet and made me shiver. I brought my hand up to his head, winding my fingers through his hair. I let out a soft moan as he continued to trail his open-mouthed kiss down my body, between my breasts, stopping to place a kiss to each one, he smirked up at me to make sure I was watching him, which I was. His lips went down my stomach and my heart sped up, he was so close, but when I let another moan break my lips when his lips touched my thigh and his motions came to a halt.

Now I was in agony.

I groaned, tossing my head back into the pillows. “You’re an ass.” Harry then appeared in front of my face, his nose touching mine.

His lips hovered over mine. “Would this be fun if I wasn’t?” I couldn’t help but shake my head in a chuckle at him.

Then, I did the same thing he did to me, turning over our bodies so that I was on top of him once again. It felt like an endless game we would be playing over and over. This time I would win, next time, I would let him. “Probably.” I told him with a raised eyebrow, my hand on the center of his stomach, it was soft and firm in all the right places.

This time while I sat on top of him I wasn’t going to play around. I immediately started working on his jeans, undoing the button and sliding them down his thighs. He wasn’t in the mood to play anymore either because he was helping me along, kicking off his jeans once they reached his ankles.

Now only one thing stood between Harry and I: his boxers.

“Would you like to do the honors?” I could see his length through them as his fingers toyed at the top hem, the evident grin upon his face as he waited patiently for my answer.

“Allow me.” I replied deviously, removing them with a vengeance I didn’t know I was holding.

I glanced behind us as his boxers hit the same pile of clothes as the rest. It was like a trophy of some sorts.

When I faced Harry again he was sitting up on his elbows. I inched myself closer to his length, my body was pulsing as I sat right above it. Harry gazed at me, his eyes were soft, but when his hand gripped at my hip and he sat up more, his chest touching my stomach, there was a different look to him. His chin touched my skin as I was kneeling above him. I could hear his heart beating against my stomach, making my entire body vibrate.

His arms were now secured around me, holding me so close to him, so safe, so secure. I began to lower myself onto his length, reaching down between us to hold him, placing him right at my entrance. As he entered me, stretching my walls, I let out a deep breath. The entire time my eyes never left his, his touch never left me. I shuddered at the feeling of him inside me.

At eye-level, Harry slid his hand up my back, holding my head to his, his hand tangled in my hair. His forehead touched mine for a moment, but it was too quick because he leaned forward just the slightest for out lips to touch in the softest manor. My hands gripped his shoulders, as I began to lift myself, leaving him still inside me. I squeezed his tense muscles, as our lips never left the other, as I steadied myself over him once again, repeating the same motion slowly a few times to remind myself of the pleasure.

Harry groaned into my mouth, which only fueled me to pick up the pace, but I still felt in control.

“You feel so good.” Harry breathed into me as our kiss only sped up, our lips moving sloppily with each other.

I found myself smiling against his lips, steading out my pace, keeping an equal rhythm going. Each time I lowered myself onto him, I felt him go deep inside me, filling me up completely, getting me so good.

“I love you.” Harry said, “But I need you to go faster.” With that, I was lying on my back, but I wasn’t complaining. With Harry still inside of me, he began to start something new, from this angle he was able to reach a new spot that made me writhe beneath him.

“So you’ll do the work then?” I joked; I was out of breath completely.

Harry smirked over me. “Seems that way.” I tried to shake my head at him, but his thrusts were shocking to me, again with that something new that surprised me.

“Oh my god.” I muttered as Harry reached his head to my collarbone, biting at my skin. I placed my hands on his shoulder blades, my legs securing themselves behind his back. “Keep…keep going.” I moaned, lifting my head to place a kiss to his shoulder as his thrusts only intensified. His movements were speeding up and at this rate I knew I wasn’t going to last long.

I knew that I wanted him to be underneath me, that when I cummed I wanted to be the one in control. My body was shaking with pleasure, so I bottled up the strength that I had left and waited for Harry to take a quick pause so I could flip us back over.

With him below me now, I kept up his mesmerizing rhythm, pacing myself with my hands squeezing at his stomach, my nails digging into the bottom of his sparrow tattoos.

“Fuck.” Harry hissed, lifting himself up so that our chests were touching. I was bouncing on top of him relentlessly, my legs shaking and I felt my body ready to burst.

“I’m-I’m gonna cum.” I moaned, tossing my head back. Harry leaned his head forward, placing his lips right at my neck. When I lifted my head back to him, my hands brought his chin up so I could place my lips to his.

“Go ahead.” Harry told me against my lips. Our breathing was staggered with moans filling the room. I hadn’t realized how squeaky the bed was at first, but now that I was listening to it I found myself chuckling at the noise. The people next to us were probably fast asleep until we came back.

I felt my stomach tighten, I placed my hands on his shoulders, and I let myself go. I spilled myself onto him, my walls clenching at the feeling of him still inside of me. His lips grazed mine as my entire body was trembling for a moment of pure and udder bliss.

Harry growled and flipped us over again, I found myself smiling at the battle. He grabbed my knee and lifted my leg, thrusting into me sloppily, allowing me to ride out my euphoric high as he finally climaxed, spilling himself into me. Harry moaned into my chest, “Fuck, Y/N!” And quickly his thrusts slowed down until he went limp.

My body, still shaking, was slick with a slight layer of sweat as Harry lay down on top of me; my legs sprawled out on either side as he lay between them. After a quiet minute, I heard him laughing. “What is so funny?”

He lifted his head, placing his chin on my stomach, his glazed eyes staring up at me. “For a second I wanted to tell you to put that dress back on.”

I gave him a wary look. “Why? It’s so much easier to fuck now that we’re both naked.” I snorted at his crazy thought. Even though I had to admit deep down I was almost thinking the same thing.

“That was amazing.” His tone was playful, the same with his grin and the bright green flecks in his eyes. His hand then intertwined with mine.

I pretended to flip my hair—it was too knotted and sweaty to actually try—like a smart-ass. “I know.”

“But next time,” Harry lifted himself off of me, laying down next to me on his side, my side right up against him, “I’m in charge.” His hand began on my stomach, his finger tapping at my belly button, then he began trailing down, and down, until I my lips parted and a moan escaped them, soft but meaningful.

I should have only known that was coming, and with our clothes in the treasured pile on the floor at the end of the bed, I let myself go once again, letting him have the fun this time.


End file.
